


Erosion

by goldslactuar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Ardyn Trash Party, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hallucinations, M/M, Mind Break, Oral, Sexual Harassment, Torture, alchohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldslactuar/pseuds/goldslactuar
Summary: When the Chancellor of Niflheim takes a special interest in him, Prompto has no choice but to face the inner demons that have worn him down over time.





	1. Chapter 1

The nightlife in Lestallum was lively, to say the least.

The four agreed to take in the scenery before continuing on with their mission to Altissa. Ignis headed to the central market with Iris. Gladio was chatting up a couple of power plant workers but Noctis seemed rather mellow. He was content with sitting quietly in the bistro near the outlook, people-watching. He hadn't really spoken since the first headache.

“Here.” Prompto placed a cool drink in front of him. “Might help?”

Noctis made a grunt of gratitude. The gunner sat beside him and drummed his fingers on the table.

“You wanna ask what I'm thinking about, but you're not sure if you can handle it, right?”

“Yup!” Prompto chirped. “I am poorly equipped to handle pretty much any crisis outside of King's Knight.”

“Considering your score, you can barely handle tha-”

Noctis winced, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Does that help?” Prompto asked.

“About as much as you'd expect.” Noctis pressed the cool glass against the side of his head. He shot Prompto a feeble smile. “I know you'd rather be sightseeing like everyone else.”

“It's cool, Noct.” Prompto began scrolling through the photos on his camera. “You're the one with the brain problems.”

He stopped on a photo of him with Cindy and a goofy smile spread across his face.

“How many pictures of Cindy do you have?” Noctis kicked his chair. “Probably a hundred, huh?”

“Shut up.” He growled in mock irritation, kicking the prince's chair in retaliation. Another headache caused Noctis to double over and Prompto grew alarmed. “Noct?!”

“...going to go see, Iggy.” He said, standing up. “I think he'll have something I can take.”

“You want me to walk with you-”

“I can handle it.” The words held a sharpness that made Prompto shrink back in his seat. Noct felt a pang of guilt. “Sorry. That was just a really bad one. I can make it on my own, okay?”

“Got it!” Just like that, he was back to his bubbly self. He sill couldn't help but worry while he watched Noctis vanish into the crowd. Still, he did want to see a little bit of the local flavor before he had to go back to serious royal stuff. Might as well make the most of it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alone, Prompto strolled through the city. Occasionally, he'd greet someone and with the setting sun, things looked downright peaceful. An uncomfortable tingle crawled up his spine. The gunner glanced around but he couldn't see anyone. Still, he could feel eyes.

Nervous, he walked while his eyes flitted from person to person. He knew someone tailed him but it was only a matter of time before the person showed themselves. Desperate, he ducked into a bar. The feeling was gone. Weird.

A commotion started at the entrance. There was cheering and a beer placed in front of him while throngs of people filed in. Well, he wasn't one to knock customs.

Several beers later, he learned that someone had come in and was buying drinks for everybody. There was no explanation and after he started paying, no one wanted to question it. Prompto chugged his drink and put the glass down a little too hard. He'd always been a bit of a lightweight.

Someone took a seat beside him. Prompto tried to ignore the person but they gripped the stool he sat on, a breath away from touching him. Then they leaned in close.

“Enjoying yourself?” The words crawled into his ear and Prompto cringed.

“I was.” He said with a nervous laugh. The older man looked familiar but he couldn't place him. Still didn't make him seem less creepy. The man seemed to pick up on his slight and backed away.

“Oh bartender,” He called. “It's me! Be a dear and close my tab after you fetch me a bottle of Red-XIII!”

“That's excessive.” Prompto scoffed. He knew the Niff-made liquor was, as Ignis put it, “offensively exorbitant”. He assumed this guy was just showing off. Once the bottle arrived, he poured two shots.

“Oh, for me?” He downed it in one motion, barely tasting the strange flavor of cinnamon and bitter herbs. “Don't mind if I do!”

“Do be careful. This stuff packs a punch. You know how those lot enjoy their efficiency.” He refilled his glass. “But you, personally, would know. Wouldn't you?”

Prompto sputtered liquor all over himself. What a time to misinterpret something. He took to wiping himself off.

“Photographer?” The random word confused Prompto until he remembered his camera.

“Oh yeah, I dabble.” He remembered some of the photos he took for Vyv. “I'm getting pretty good, if I say so myself.”

“I remember the days when such technology was viewed as witchcraft.” Said the stranger. “In certain parts of the country, dabbling in such interests could have gotten you killed...”

Between the subject matter and the person himself, Prompto didn't know what made his skin crawl more. He busied himself with his phone, hoping that the man would get bored and leave. Instead, he poured more of the overpriced liquor for himself, his pale hazel eyes sparkling in delight. They sat together in silence while the man talked flowery about 'times gone past'. 

Prompto reached for his untouched shot. 

“Ah, taking kindness on an old man.” He took a shot and smacked his lips. “A lovely sentiment lost on most young people.” 

“I just didn't want you to feel bad about drinking all this stuff by yourself.” Prompto said. Perhaps this guy wasn't so bad. Two more shots were poured for them, but when Prompto went to grab his, the man grabbed his wrist. His slim fingers fondled with the braclets and revealed a peek of that infernal bar-code on his wrist. Panicking, Prompto tried to pull away but the man's grip was too strong. 

“Forgive me. I just wanted you to be careful...”The stranger released his tight grip. He brushed his fingertips against Prompto's forearm. “...Just looking out for a fellow citizen of the Empire.”

Prompto felt a chill ripple through his form. Perhaps it was time to call it a night.

“I...need to go.” He was on his feet, already leaving yet he didn't feel like he could get away fast enough. “Thank you for the drink! All the drinks, uh, Mister...?”

“Don't worry about it.” He said with a dismissive wave. “I am just a man of no consequence.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, we're going headfirst into smut.

The stranger wasn't kidding. That liquor packed a punch. Prompto found the street swayed too much for his liking. Fortunately, most people in the alley were pretty drunk as well. He reminded himself to feign sobriety in the Lestallum lobby in front of Talcott. Had to be a role-model. He was in the Crownsguard after all.

“Holy shit, I'm in the crownsguard,” He snorted. The gunner doubled over into laughter about halfway down the alley. He didn't know why that was just funny. It just was?

“Prompto?!” Noctis ran up behind and leaned in. Prompto grinned up at him, making Noct blink. “Wow, you are shit-faced. Ignis won't be happy you spent all our gil on booze.”

“I ain't spent it.” Prompto slurred, leaning on the prince. “I just hocked some tech I picked up. 'sides, some dude gave me somethin'.”

“--and you just drank it?!” Noctis seemed both mortified and amused. He sighed. “C'mon, let's get you to the hotel. You could use a bed.”

“Hm, saved by a prince...” Prompto leaned into the crook of Noctis' shoulder with a massive grin on his face. “Whodda thunk?”

“Well, better me than Gladio or Iggy, right?” He said with as smirk. “Plus, I'm pretty used to saving your ass.”

Prompto tried to think of something witty but just laughed. His mirth was contagious and Noctis laughed with them as they entered the Lestallum. For a brief moment in the lobby, Prompto acted composed and sober. By the time they got to a room, he could barely stand. The prince was thankful he didn't have a headache now. He wouldn't be able to practically carry Prompto to the bedroom. Under Noct's watchful eye, Prompto stumbled to the bed and flopped down on the mattress. After watching him shift and spread out on as much mattress as he could, The prince departed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The blond awoke in the darkened bedroom and found it cold. He searched for a better blanket but the hotel sheets were too thin. His head still swam from the wine so all he wanted was to be warm.

“Oh, you're awake.” Noctis appeared in the doorway with a big, fleece comforter. “Room got chilly so I got this. I'm willing to share it...for a price.”

It was rare for Noct to share any blanket on cold nights so Prompto eagerly accepted. He held his arms out, mock-grabbing for it while saying 'gimmie'. Noctis tossed him the comforter then sat on the edge of the bed, disrobing.

“Dude, what?”

“That's the price. We're sharing it.” Noctis said with a shrug. “Unless you want to be left out in the cold.”

Once they got under the comforter, things got strange. Prompto couldn't get back to sleep. Something kept him alert and he wasn't sure what. This was just Noct after all.

“Can't sleep, Prompto?”

“Guess you can't either, huh Noct?” Prompto rolled on his back and glowered at the ceiling.

“You woke me up.” He grumbled, moving closer. Their bodies were close. Abnormally close. A few moments passed. Noctis shifted again, resting a hand across Prompto's chest. He dragged it down the path of his stomach before stopping and playing on the edge of his belt.

“Uh, Noct.” The act made Prompto stiffen up. “Y'know it's me, right...”

The roaming fingers slid into his pants, past his belt. Noctis leaned up and peppered Prompto's throat with wet, open mouthed kisses. The gunner could smell some of the Red-XIII from earlier. Maybe Noctis had ran into that generous stranger as well. The prince dragged his lips upward, preparing to claim his mouth but Prompto turned away. Undeterred, Noctis shifted to focus on a sensitive spot just below the blond's ear. 

“Noct...we can't.” Prompto barely heard anything over his hammering heartbeat. Most of the blood in his body traveled southward and his pants were way too uncomfortable.

“What if I'm not Noct?” whispered the prince before nipping his ear. 

Prompto gulped. “Then, what—who would you be?”

“A dream. A liquor soaked fantasy here to help you ruin your pants.” He ran his tongue against Prompto's skin. “What If I am real, though?” A trace of hurt trickled in Noct's voice. “ Would you reject me if I came to you...”

Before Prompto could react, Noctis was on top of him, pulling his belt free. The prince pulled his pants down, taking the underwear with it. His hard cock bobbed free, twitching in the open air. Even under the blanket, he felt cold. Like the chill was coming from Noctis himself. The prince pressed his weight down and ground his hips into the blond's hardening length. A firm warmth thumped against his stomach and the prince sighed in relief. He then pulled the blond free from the constraints of his pants. Prompto opened his mouth to speak but Noctis shushed him.

“Don't worry.” Noctis purred. “Quid pro quo, my pet.”

“Did you just call me...” His words died when Noctis took both their lengths in hand, his grip slick. Prompto wondered where lube came from but after a few pumps he didn't care. He still moaned for his friend to stop but his hips bucked into Noct's relentless touch. Overwhelmed, he whimpered in defeat. His head dipped back on the pillow and he accepted what was coming. He bit back a moan and raked his hand through his hair, coating Noct's hand.

The afterglow didn't last long. Prompto grew terrified. Drunk or not, he'd done this with the prince—his best friend. Right now, he was so ashamed, he couldn't even look at him.

“We...shouldn't have done that...” He said quietly. He had to take some responsibility.

“On the contrary,” Noctis' voice sounded different, deeper. He looked up to see the oddly-dressed stranger from the bar straddling him, half-naked. “I think this was a splendid idea.”

To Prompto's horror, the stranger brought his tainted hand up and licked it clean. Savoring it, he let out a soft, theatrical moan. The blond felt angry beyond words. Violated, even. His gun was already in his hand, but the older man was already on his feet, and swaggering towards the door.

“Well, I've had fun.” He exited the bedroom. “Obviously you did as well...I look forward to--”

His mouth continued to speak but all Prompto could hear was a radio ad for the Chocobo Post.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Gah!” Prompto bolted upright. He snatched up the hotel alarm clock and turned it off with trembling hands. A thin sheen of sweat covered his skin.

“Thank you.” Noctis said, his voice muffled. Prompto turned and saw the prince beside him, laying on his stomach and hugging a pillow. From the look of things, he'd tumbled in the bed on top of the blankets, fully clothed. He didn't even take his boots off.

“Uh,” Prompto licked his lips. “Noct...”

“No.” He groaned, rolling over on his side. “Too early.”

The prince let out a long huff and relaxed. Right before he fell asleep, he remembered what he was going to say.

“You were talking a lot in your sleep.” Noctis muttered. “I don't know how you were able to sleep wrapped in those blankets. It's so hot here.”

Prompto flopped back down with a groan and tried to force the bad dream away—but not before zipping his pants back up. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

If he were honest, he knew he only did what he did out of boredom, not malice. 

Undetected, Ardyn studied the close-knit group from the shadows of an alley when they arrived in Lestallum. He knew the oblivious prince and his guardians were wary of him. Expected it, even. If the Crown Prince were both naive and foolish, that would just be disappointing. 

His attention shifted to the Prince who slowed down, joking with his final companion. The Shield and the Advisor both exuded confidence. He didn't have the time or patience to break either of them...yet. The blond had a puckish youth about him but didn't exude as much confidence. How could he resist such a lovely treat? 

His tongue snaked out and touched the edge of his lip. This would be too fun.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as they arrived at the outlook, Prompto regretted the suggestion. There, looming over the viewfinder was a suspicious stranger. One that looked very familiar. With a clearer head, he remembered meeting the odd man at Galdin Quay—he'd given them an Oracle coin. More like thrown it at them.

After some tense conversation, he offered to escort them personally to the Disc of Cauthess, the lair of Titan. Despite their suspicions of “the man of no consequence” they all agreed to his offer. In a convoy of two cars, they traveled to the lair of the Archaen known as Titan. 

It was odd seeing Noctis in the driver's seat but Ignis' and Gladio's teasing dulled the tension. Though Prompto occasionally joined in the conversation, his mind was elsewhere. 

He barely remembered his time in Niflheim. Just that it was dark and cold. Not that the Lucian foster system was any better. By some miracle, he'd gotten housing and a state-issued allowance. Then he lived his life as a Crown citizen. He played with the leather band, thinking about what was underneath. All he'd wanted was to be good enough. For what, he wasn't sure. He didn't want to say it was just for Noctis...even though that was the only answer that kept popping up in his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After driving a good distance, Ardyn pulled in to Coernix Station. He suggested spending the night but Gladio thankfully offered up camp. However, the man rejected it, saying he wasn't 'suited for the outdoors'. He even offered to pay for the caravan. 

“So we make camp...with Ardyn.” Prompto grumbled, slumping in his seat. 

During their time at the station, Ardyn kept his distance. Noctis was preoccupied with the cover of a fishing magazine. Though his face seemed stoic, his eyes sparked at the idea of reeling in such a huge catch himself. 

“Like a kid in a candy store.” Gladio noted, plucking a couple of root beers from the cooler. 

“Heh, you know it.” Noctis decided he'd finally buy one of these since he'd been thumbing through them during their trip through Lucis. It would be a nice distraction. 

“You ever see yourself on the cover of one of these?” Prompto asked, looking over his shoulder. “Can you imagine? All decked out in royal garb while holding the biggest catch ever?!”

“Yeah.” Noctis was genuinely bemused by the thought. Then a trickle of blood slid down his nose, the color draining from his face. He doubled over, dropping the book and clutching his head. The following commotion disoriented Prompto when Gladio sprinted over, catching the prince before he collapsed. He called for Ignis, who sagely ordered the Kings' shield to place him in the caravan. When the dust had settled, Prompto caught Arden lounging against the wall, amused. 

“I suppose it was fortuitous to rent the caravan?” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The four sat at the table in front of the caravan. The sunset looked quite nice and Prompto had snapped a few shots. Streaked with the ever-present smoke from the meteor, it made for a lovely shot. Gladio handed Noctis a cold root-beer which the prince accepted while massaging his temple. He still looked ragged but right now, he stubbornly refused to rest. 

“Can I have a real beer?” Noctis asked, sounding weary. 

“After Titan, you can have ONE drink.” Ignis stated, holding up a slender finger for emphasis. 

“Great.” If Noct's tone got any dryer, the words would have crumbled. “I'm fine. I could even drive right now.” 

“At night?!” Gladio scoffed. “Now I know you ain't thinkin' straight. Prompto, take a picture of 'em.” 

Noct looked at Prompto, silently begging his friend to back him up. Instead, the blond sheepishly held up his camera. 

“Er, smile?” 

The prince glared at him, his jaw clenched tight. The four then looked at the photo. 

“My word.” Ignis gasped.

“Yep. You look like hell-warmed over.” Gladio sounded confident in his assessment.

“Great, you took a bad picture of me and now you know better.” said Noctis.

“If it makes you feel better, I'll delete it.” Prompto offered.

“You better.” Noctis rose and lumbered towards the shop behind the group. Both Gladio and Ignis exchanged concerned looks and got up to follow the prince.

“Want anything?” Gladio asked. Prompto shook his head, his body twisting around to watch Noctis. It looked like he was going to buy that magazine after all. He turned around and focused on his camera.

“Nah. I was just looking through the film roll anyway.” 

“Suit yourself.” Gladio said with a shrug. He strolled off to join the others. Prompto watched him walk away and he started to really feel his outsider status. Well, he had plenty of reminders on his memory card that said otherwise. He returned to going through the reel, giving a mild chuckle at a shot he got of Ignis face-planting into some shrubbery. 

He stopped on a picture of Ardyn. When had he taken a picture of him? He tried to remember but nothing came to mind. That's when the man in question leaned in. 

“My, you have a talent for this.” He praised, enamored by the sight of his own face. 

“I can stop if that, uh, bothers you?” Prompto cringed away. Could anything bother someone like Ardyn?

“No, by all means, snap away! Just be sure to get my good side!” He said with a wink. He leaned down, his hand resting on the table in a way that seemed to trap the gunner. He swept a finger under Prompto's delicate chin, Ardyn's hot breath ghosted across his skin. “I'll be sure to get yours.” 

Without any warning, Ardyn dipped his head down kissed him. Prompto eyes widened in shock. He tried to pull away but Ardyn clutched his face. His slick tongue lapped him, begging for purchase. The taste of liquor and decay crept into his mouth. Bile rose up in his throat and to his horror, the smell became familiar. The dream in Lestallum...that wasn't...was it?

The kiss ended as abruptly as it had began and the man's grip on him was gone. Prompto's mind raced but all he could do what babble. 

"Wha...h-huh?" Prompto's eyes caught a glint of metal. When he looked up, he saw Noctis towering above and behind them them like an angry specter of death. The prince held his sword steady, ready to cut his opponent open at a moment's notice. 

"The hell do you think you're doing?!" Noctis snapped.

“Ah, forgive me. Perhaps I was foolish not to ask for permission.” Ardyn released Prompto, raising his hands in surrender. He slowly stood up and faced the prince, seemingly unfazed by the unspoken threat of unspeakable bodily harm. “I did not realize he belonged to you.” 

A very furious Ignis stormed over with Gladio hot on his heels. “He belongs to no one and you will respect his agency!” 

"I'm...it's okay, Ignis." He stared at Ardyn, who wore a mask of pure tranquility despite all the chaos he'd caused. He looked at Ignis who still was fuming. "Hey, I said I'm fine!" 

“It's not nice to cry wolf, little sharp-shooter.” The man teased. 

“What the—nol!” yelled Prompto, indignant. Prompto's face flushed bright red. He didn't like being the center of attention like this. Did Ardyn think he wanted his gross attention because he couldn't think of anything in this world he wanted less. 

Ardyn laughed as if he didn't just overstep some major personal boundaries. "Oh, I am so embarrassed! I certainly need to pay closer attention. You have my word that I will not misstep in such a way ever again. " 

There was an edge to his final words that both Prompto and Ignis picked up on. The Advisor cast an icy glare at the older man. 

"Yes, that would be quite wise." 

With a smile, Ardyn bowed and departed. It wasn’t until he returned to his little spot at the wall that the four relaxed a little. Noctis' arm dropped limply as the blade slipped out of his grasp, disintegrating into light before it hit the ground.

“Y'know, that took a lot more out of me than usual.” The prince turned to Gladio. “...I think I will try to rest.” 

“ 'bout damn time.” said Gladio with relief. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto washed his hands, the incident fading from his mind...but when Ardyn walked into the bathroom, the memory became frighteningly clear. He woudn't dare try anything now though. Not with everyone else watching him so closely. 

When the man didn't do anything but watch him, the alarm made sense. He wouldn't be so bold to approach him now, would he?

“Alas, the hour is getting quite late yet I still desire answers.” 

“Then you're talking to the wrong guy.” Prompto dried his hands. After he threw the used paper away, he looked up in the mirror to see Ardyn right behind him. The man slid his hands up Prompto's shoulders, his touch light but just as unwanted.

“Do forgive me. Most of the other MT are nowhere near as interesting.” Ardyn sighed. “Must be a curse to be so...effervescent.” 

“What do you know about me?” Prompto was done with this weirdo and his games. 

“I know that you are good friends with the prince, despite your origins being branded on your wrist. I know that you dabble in photography...” He pulled the shorter man close, burying his face in his hair and inhaling deeply with as satisfied 'mmmm'. 

“...and I know that you like to worry your bottom lip when you're in the throes of passion.” He hissed. Prompto shoved him away, but Ardyn chuckled. “I have no intention of revealing your secret. I really do want to help your dear Prince Noctis. Still, I have my pesky loyalties.” 

A cold, heavy weight spawned in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't imagine how the others would react—especially after the raid...they'd lost so much. He couldn't gamble with their patience. Not right now while Noct was in agony. He averted his gaze and his eyes grew hot but he had to get this over with. The Chancellor wouldn't do this unless he wanted something from him.

“Do you want me to spy on them?” He asked, slumping in defeat. 

“Absolutely not. I couldn't ask you to betray your dear friends.” Ardyn closed the distance between them. “I only want to know more about you.”

“How much more?” Prompto backed away but the man kept advancing. His back hit the hard surface of the sink and he glanced back, visually confirming. The older man placed his hands on either side of the blond, gripping the porcelain. When he leaned in, Prompto tried to evade him but knew he'd lose his balance if he kept at it. 

Ardyn studied his features, his eyes lingering on his mouth. Tilting his head, the Chancellor got closer, to the point where their lips were a breath away. He smelled strongly of alcohol, but under that was a note of something rotten. He knew the man was going for another kiss and moved out of the way. It wasn't too successful. Ardyn managed to kiss the corner of his mouth, dragging his lips up the curve of Prompto's clenched jaw. His hot breath ghosted over the blond's ear. “Everything.”

The poor gunner's mind was racing and he tried to figure out his next move. All thoughts went out the window when Ardyn ran his slick tongue up the shell of his ear. Prompto closed his eyes and grimaced. The heat instantly vanished. When Prompto opened his eyes, he was alone. He whipped around, looking to see if the strange man was hiding somewhere, waiting to strike. He even peeked under the stalls but he was alone. He touched his ear and found it dry. In his relief, he found a new level of concern. Should he tell someone? Would they understand...or would they just give him up? He steadied himself and exited the bathroom. He didn't want anymore of a fuss. Besides, he couldn't stay in here forever...though the thought was tempting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Almost thought you fell in.” Gladio teased, his eyes glued to his book. 

“Got caught up in a game.” Prompto said, dismissively. “How is he?”

“Obstinate.” Ignis said with a sigh. “I understand his urgency, but he is in no condition to drive. He did want me to tell you that you'll be sleeping in the top bunk after the earlier behavior from our...guest.” 

The last word dripped with pure venom. A blush crept up over Prompto's face. While it was nice to be protected, he felt like their concern was misplaced. Noctis was the one in pain. What did it matter what happened to him? He felt eyes on him and looked up to see Ardyn back in the same spot in the shop, watching him from the open door. He gave a slight nod but didn't break his eye contact. Remembering the events in the bathroom, his skin crawled. 

“He's watching him, ain't he?” Gladio said, not looking away from his book. “He's been waiting there for who knows how long.” 

“S-so he never left that spot?” Prompto asked, his voice sounding small. Gladio shook his head, flipping the page. 

“He's being rather shameless about it. Perhaps he needs another warning—“

“Don't worry about it.” Prompto said, forcing a smile. He didn't want them pressing the issue. He could simply just roll up and tell them. Then he'd be alone in the best case scenario. At worst, he'd be going back to the Empire...with Ardyn.

He decided to go personally look in on Noctis, adding the other two could use a break. In the caravan, Noctis was busy with his phone. He still looked ill, but not as bad. Then again, everything looks awful when you add a nosebleed in the mix.

“Hey, how ya feelin'?” 

“Like my brain set itself on fire and is currently trying to claw out of my skull.” He droned. “I don't know what it is, but every surface in here is uncomfortable.” 

“Didn't try the stove?” Prompto joked. 

“The oven door was cold enough but too hard.” He stated. 

“Really?” Prompto blinked. “Wow.” The pain of the Archean was really something. He couldn't blame Noct for doing something ridiculous if he thought it would give him a break from the constant agony. He could only pop so many pain-dampeners before it became a problem. People did surprising things when they were desperate. Ardyn's smiling face flashed in Prompto's thoughts and his stomach turned. The nausea faded as quickly as the memory did. 

“So feel free to say no, but you can lay your head in my lap until you feel better.” He suggested. “Might not help but can't possibly make it worse.” 

Noctis studied him for a moment before agreeing. Prompto sat on the bottom bunk and Noctis reluctantly laid down on his lap. 

“Y'know, chicks usually do this for dudes.” He noted.

“Don't make this weird.” 

“It is weird...” He chuckled. “...but it's nice.” A smile played on his lips. “Ignis told you, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. I get top bunk.” He grumbled. His tone softened a little. “...thanks.” 

“No problem.” Noctis frowned. “I'm not gonna make it to disc, am I? Not today, anyway. Some 'man of royal blood'...”

He talked to himself the way Gladio did when Noct was being difficult during training. Prompto felt it wasn't much different from his own thoughts. Noctis shouldn't think like this. 

“We're gonna get to the disc, tomorrow.” Prompto assured him. “They can't say no to both of us. At least not forever...” 

“We don't have forever...” Noctis trailed off, asleep. Mission accomplished. Though the longer Prompto stayed, the more inappropriate he felt. This seemed comfortable. He felt like he was needed. At the same time, this did make him feel more like the Prince's nanny...he wondered if Ignis dealt with this sort of awkwardness. Probably had to deal with the prince when he was in worse condition than this. 

He toyed with Noct's bangs, studying his features. He looked relaxed, lost in a deep sleep. His eyes darted behind his lids and he was stuck in some vivid dream. Hopefully not a painful one. He couldn't do much for the prince. He couldn't do much for anyone...not even himself. Overwhelmed by wave of complex emotions, the gunner let himself give into one of his urges. He leaned down, and kissed Noctis gently on the cheek. The prince sighed, seemingly eased by the act but remained asleep. 

“Yup.” Prompto sat up, with a small nod. “I'm the worst.” 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Noctis stayed asleep after that, barely moving. While his chest softly rose and fell, the color returned to he cheeks. A wave of relief washed over Prompto. He was sure Noctis would be well enough to drive the next day. He still wanted to make sure the prince slept soundly. After a bit, his legs started to cramp so he slowly pulled himself out from under the prince. When returned to the table, Ignis thanked him for his aid. 

“He's used to us.” Gladio took a swig of his root beer. “So sometimes, it's easier to tune us out. Then we send you in.”

“So I'm the last-ditch effort?” Prompto asked. “Heh, and here I thought I was a 'bad influence'.”

“You are.” Ignis stated crisply. “Albeit, a necessary one. Plus it is nice to get a reprieve, now and again.”

“Setting the kids straight is hard work.” Gladio added.

“I'm not a kid.” Prompto pouted. 

“Aw, he's getting sassy. Guess you better send him to bed without any supper, Iggy.”

“I will not sully my reputation with such actions.” The subtle merriment faded when Ignis shifted his attention to their greasy fifth-wheel. “Will he be joining us for dinner?”

“That guy looks like the type to drink his dinner.” Gladio popped his neck. “Don't think you need to worry about extending an invitation, unless its to an ass-kicking.”

“Wow, you really don't like the guy, huh?” Prompto was just surprised at the open dislike coming from the two.

“And you don't?” Ignis asked. 

“Truth is...” Prompto glared down at the display of his camera. “...I think I hate him.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so much for a man of no consequence


	5. Chapter 5

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They'd watched Noctis form a pact with Ramuh. Afterwards, they retrieved the Regalia. Unfortunately, the Chancellor showed up again to save them from the High Commander. Ardyn always seemed to be in the right place at the wrong time for everyone. It was almost impressive.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They hung out at the Chocobo post for the day, planning to rest up before returning to Lestallum. Noctis sat at one of the restaurant tables and dozed off. Gladio paced around near the pens, glued to his phone. Iris wasn't picking up. Which wasn't really new. The real concern was that she hadn't called or texted Noctis.

Ignis emerged from the shop with Prompto after buying some supplies. The blond frowned.

“Y'know, I don't think Iris has ever called him.”

“She used to but found it to be unproductive. Gladio's duties usually prevent him from giving her a timely reply.” Ignis fished out a small bag of gyshal chips and handed them to the gunner. “Now, if she needs to reach him, she usually just calls Noct.”

“Well, I guess they're never far apart being the king's shield an all.” Prompto accepted the snack to the strategist's approval. He noticed that the blond was looking a bit peckish since the infiltration into the base. It was also possible that seeing the Chancellor again had annoyed the gunner. He stopped himself from speculating and continued. 

“It's not the only reason.” Ignis stated. “Unfortunately, I feel speaking on the matter any further may veer dangerously close to gossip.”

“Not even if I say pretty-please?” Prompto grinned. “C'mon spill the royal beans!”

Ignis gave a soft chuckle. “Maybe later, under more relaxed circumstances.”

Prompto strolled out into the open but before he could get too far, Ignis called out to him.

“Do wake the prince!” He requested “Sleeping in that chair is dreadful for his back!”

“Got it!” 

Lately, Noctis seemed a bit standoffish with the older pair. It was nice to be more involved with aiding the prince. Prompto wondered if they all just used to work around a problem instead of approaching it.

The gunner took a seat beside the prince.

“'M not sleeping.” He grumbled.

“You so were, dude.” Prompto opened the chips.

“Gimme some.” Noctis said, stretching.

Rolling his eyes, Prompto handed him the bag. The prince pulled out a chip and inspected it. “Gyshal chips?”

He ate one and made a silly face that Prompto quickly snapped a shot of. Noctis didn't seem to care.

“If you wanted to wake me up and piss me off, you did it.” He laughed then grimaced. “Blegh, how do chocobos eat this?”

“Hey Noct,” Prompto pushed the chips aside, ignoring the hunger gnawing at him. “Are you mad at Gladio and Iggy or something?”

“Not really.” Noctis rethought his words. “I'm just...frustrated that I'm not better than I should be. Does that make any sense?”

“Nope.” chirped Prompto. “You can summon multiple gods at will. I never even knew the Six were real and I personally met two gods—who chose you! Dude, you're amazing!”

“You really think so?” Noctis smiled, allowing the compliment to swell his ego a bit. Prompto blinked, feeling blood rush to his face. Maybe he was better at this Crownsguard thing than he thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Through the day, Noctis seemed more amicable to Ignis. Gladio was now the sullen, withdrawn one. He really wanted to get back on the road but that wasn't happening for several hours.

The sun dipped down in the hills and a bunch of people were returning chocobos. Ignis summoned Noctis to help with dinner. While waiting for dinner, Prompto took shots of the fat baby chocobos plodding around.

“Seems like you guys are more like night owls than chocobos.” He said while reviewing his shots. He froze and thought he saw a glimpse the Chancellor on the edge of the photo. There was no way he could be here. They watched him leave with the High Commander and his lame car wasn't in sight.

Sure enough, he looked up and some distance away, Ardyn was there. The older man was in a crouch, surrounded by enamored children. They followed his wild gestures with wide eyes as he told them some story. Whatever he was up to, Prompto wouldn't stand for it—especially when it involved kids.

He saw the man was handing out coins to the children, who all thrummed in excitement about them. They seemed just as excited to see Prompto. He'd become a familiar sight at the post and the forced smile he wore put them at ease.

“Hey mister, he told me a story about my Vivi!” Said a black haired little girl holding an odd wizard doll that was nearly as big as she was.

“Your...Vivi?” The gunner quickly figured that was the name of the doll. She looked well dressed but a little out of place with most of locals. She was probably passing through like they were. The little girl looked at Ardyn as if asking for permission. With his slight nod, she continued.

“He said before he met me, Vivi was all alone,” She hugged her doll closer. “the gods gave me Vivi to be my bestest friend forever!”

The kids all started chattering, all fascinated by the doll. 

“Say, don't you think it's getting a bit late.” said Prompto. “Maybe you guys wanna say goodnight to the baby chocobos before they go to bed?”

The suggestion worked but Ardyn didn't seem done with them yet. He gestured for one of them—a little boy with blond hair—to venture forward. The Chancellor reached up and brushed a lock away from the confused boys' ear. Prompto already summoned one of his pistols but kept his arm behind his back.

The chancellor flicked his hand away, brandishing a coin before the child. Eager, the child took it and soon he'd given them all coins.

“Now be good little children and go to sleep,” Ardyn's voice seemed to drop into a deep, malicious tone. “Lest the daemons drag you out of your beds.”

The children were visibly unnerved by the warning. They shuffled away to busy themselves with chasing chocobo chicks. Still, they hovered a little closer to their parents. The gunner willed his pistol away. He didn't want to cause a fuss by whipping out a gun around them.

“Ah, so young. Pity the nights are getting longer.” The chancellor turned and rose to his feet, smiling.

“What are you doing here?” Prompto asked.

“I thought it would be rude if I didn't speak to you before I departed.” He made a sweeping gesture, drawing Prompto's line of sight over to the side of the outpost of the shop. “Perhaps away from prying eyes? It is really your choice.”

Reluctant, Prompto agreed and followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two men both stood behind the outpost under a sickly, yellow light. Prompto glanced back at camp, comforted by the occasional glimpses of other people. 

“My retainers aren't happy about the appearance of the Fulgarian.” Ardyn pouted. “Their foul moods are quite stressful on a man such as myself.”

“So what's that got to do with me?” Prompto fidgeted where he stood.

“Absolutely nothing.” Placing a hand in on the gunner's chest, he pushed him back in the wall. “I just decided it would be best to check up on you. The battlefield isn't kind to those who are ill-equipped...”

He slid his hand up, cradling the back of Prompto's neck. Ardyn could already feel a struggle thrumming in the blond's muscles. He applied some gentle pressure. A reminder that he was the one in control here.

“I also have a gift for the prince.” He produced a photograph, trapped between his two fingers. “...but I feel it would be better suited for you.”

Hesitant, he took the offered photo and looked at it. It was a crisp but worn picture of a group of blond children surrounded by Imperial soldiers. A couple of them looked like pretty big deals. His eyes zipped to one particular child and he quickly recognized himself in the picture. His hands shook.

“H-how...?” He brought his other hand over his mouth, struggling to speak. “H...how did...?”

“Such a sad little boy. Wonder where he's gone?” The chancellor brushed Prompto's hand away and cupped his chin. He ran his thumb over the gunner's trembling lips and traced soft circles on his cheeks. “I think I know.”

He didn't remember that place but deep down he knew that was him in the picture. How many others were there? Were they also at the mercy of the Chancellor, like he was? Prompto hoped not. He wouldn't wish this on anyone...anyone but himself.

“So quiet.” Ardyn peered into his face, concerned. “You must be wondering why I'm here. I really am under a lot of stress and I couldn't get you out of my mind. So I propose a trade...”

“What kind of trade?” His mind screamed 'Prompto, don't do it!!' but he was already interested in the offer.

“Nothing of importance.” The man played with a lock his hair. “I just need to sate a certain curiosity.”

“So what, like ask me questions?” He could protect his friends and they'd be none the wiser. There had to be a catch.

“Something like that...only much more candid. I want to know your first crush. Your first kiss...your first....” He purred, a hand traveling down Prompto's thigh. He slid it between the gunner's legs for an instant but withdrew before the blond clamped his legs shut. “...everything.”

Prompto didn't like it, but what choice did he have? His blue eyes rolled around and he searched his brain for all the necessary answers. His first crush was on a girl in elementary school who shared his interest in chocobos. His first kiss was at a New Year's Eve party but he said he couldn't remember who it was.

“Ah-ah-ah.” Ardyn waved an admonishing finger at him. “No lying.”

“How do you—“

Ardyn tapped his finger underneath his own left eye. “There's a little twitch right here in your face when you lie. Though I find it cute that you thought you could lie to me.”

“I...” Prompto held his lips in a thin, angry line trying to outhink the Chancellor. “He doesn't even remember so I try not to bring it up and that's all you're getting on that.”

“How noble of you.” Ardyn praised, surprising the blond. “I am willing to allow that line of questioning to die. I really did mean what I said when I only wanted to know about you. Now, the last question...”

“...It was a girl in my chemistry class and it did not end well.” That was an understatement. Honestly, the aftermath of that one relationship still bothered him sometimes. Though lately,most of his discomfort came the man who loomed over him. “There. I gave you all your answers.”

“You most certainly did.” Ardyn said, nodding. His face looked somber but the emotion was false. “but, since you lied to me earlier, the price has gone up.”

“Seriously?!” He griped.

“Seriously.” The chancellor droned, his words as greasy as his behavior. “I believe I am owed a kiss, my sweet.”

“Ugh.” Prompto's face twisted up in open disgust but if it got him to leave him alone. “One kiss and the picture is mine?”

“You have my word.”

Prompto mulled it over. “Okay.”

“Wonderful!” Ardyn's face lit up. He held the gunner's chin and drew close. “I am glad we could be so candid.”

He pressed his lips against Prompto's mouth for a few seconds. The gunner clenched his fists but he remained unresponsive. The Chancellor pulled away and glared at him. Rage made his face twist into something monstrous and frightening.

“Kiss me,” He leaned over and hissed into Prompto's ear. “and mean it.”

Prompto sniffled and raised his head when the Chancellor took his mouth again. He forced the tension away and shut his eyes tight, fighting the urge to throw up at taste of tainted liquor. The moment he parted his lips, Ardyn slithered his tongue in deep. His fingers dug into Prompto's shoulders, securing him. He leaned into the kiss, devouring the gunner's mouth. He didn't respond, simply submitted and accepted it.

Grabbing a fistful of Prompto's hair, Ardyn pulled him away and shoved him back into the wall. He staggered away, tipping his hat. “Then it's settled.”

Prompto took in staggered gulps of air, sliding down the wall until he was on the ground. The ruin seeped down his throat and turned his empty stomach. Small blessings, he guessed. He didn't want to know what the perverted Chancellor had planned if he'd lost his lunch around him. His eyes darted around wildly, trying not to look at the picture clutched in his hand. He was safe now, but he couldn't trust that slimy man to stay away. Ardyn only took what he said he would. He gave up something pretty valuable, yet Prompto still felt he was the one who lost something.

Finally, he willed himself to move and hugged his knees to his chest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Before Prompto returned to the group, he composed himself. The gunner went as far as he could in the safety of the bright lights of the post. He pulled out a lighter and burned the picture. 

...then, he returned to the caravan and brushed his teeth hard enough to turn the bristles pink. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Chapter 7

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Several days later-

When Prompto got knocked off the train, it felt like he fell for hours. He tumbled-no, bounced-off the steep incline. His world circled into a blur of white until he landed on a solid surface...and went right through it.

The frigid water numbed the pain and gave the gunner a moment to orient himself in the cold darkness. Bubbles rolled across the side of his face and he followed them, turning his body towards light. 

He swam upwards but his movements grew sluggish. His lungs burned for air. Before long, his body gave up, releasing the last bit of restraint he had. His vision faded and the light was gone. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prompto awoke in a small bunker. The dim gray stirred a pang of homesickness in the gunner. He desperately wanted to be anywhere but here. He knew here was Niflheim and that was all he needed to know.

Though woke up wrapped in blankets, every stitch of fabric on and around him was cold and damp. Shivering, he got up and ventured towards the door. A loud bang jolted him and he instinctively went for his guns to find nothing would appear. The banging got more frantic. 

Well, he wasn't going down without a fight. He grabbed a chair and swung at the intruder who blocked his attack. 

He blinked. “Noct?”

“Yeah, it's me.” Noctis was blocking the attack with a discarded Magitek blade. Prompto tossed the chair aside, overjoyed at the the sight of him.

“Holy crap!” He wrapped his arms around him. “Am I glad to see you!”

“Gah! You're freezing!” The prince squirmed away, laughing. He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Prompto's shoulders.

“Aw man, you didn't have to do that...” Even as he said it, the gunner was clutching it around him for some heat. “W-where's everyone else?”

“Got separated on the way into the city. There's something here that's not letting me use my powers.” The prince closed the door behind him, locking it.

“That...explains a lot.” He was pretty sure it was all connected to the sickly red glow that seemed to stick to everything. He shivered which didn't go unnoticed. 

"Still cold?" Noctis asked. "I could warm you up." 

He spoke with a husky edge to his voice. Prompto backed away from him, nerves on high alert.

"What's the matter?" Noctis asked innocently. "There's nobody here. Just us." 

Prompto dashed to grab the chair but Noctis intercepted, hitting him in the chin with the sword hilt. The blow made the blond trip over his own feet and but he still tried to scramble away. The prince gave an annoyed sigh, rolling his eyes.

"You're rather ungrateful." He said, straddling him. He pinned Prompto down with his weight.   
"After I dragged you out of the water, too-" 

Prompto spat at the fake prince, who flinched on contact. The prince glared down at him, pure contempt burning in those violet eyes. The gunner was too high on adrenaline to let himself back down.

“What's the matter? Can't get it up unless you're someone else?” Prompto growled. "That how you get off?"

“Oh Prompto,” The fake prince sighed, wiping his face clean. “I was doing this for you. I thought after all you had been through, you deserved something nice.”  
The prince grabbed Prompto's throat and squeezed, causing the blond to gasp for air. The world around them froze and lost it's color. Prompto tried to speak but his voice died as a few broken squeaks.

“I'm done being nice.” He growled. He applied more strength to his grip. Prompto's vision tunneled, focusing on his tormentor. The face of his best friend darkened with rage.“Now, apologize.”

“S...sorry...” His eyes rolled up on the back of his head. “...for...you—“

His suffocation stopped only for him to get slapped. A flash of hot pain blossomed across his cheek while he gasped for air.

“Do you know where we are right now?” Noctis asked, his hands on Prompto's shoulders. “I pulled out a stitch in time, just for you. A space between spaces.”

He leaned in close, pressing his lips against the skin right below Prompto's ear. “No one will find you unless I want them to. Finally, we can spend some quality time together. I can truly, thoroughly dismantle you.”

That actually stirred some fear into the gunner. Between the torment and his initial injuries, he couldn't stop himself from shaking. The prince laughed, his voice distorting with Ardyn's. 

He pulled his face back and found Prompto staring daggers at him, his eyes glossy with unshed tears.

“I see you're just as happy. Look at you, you're crying.” Noctis dug his hands into the blond's sides, hard. Pure agony ripped through the gunner's body but the fake prince kept his hold.  
The sharp pain continued, finally drawing a scream out of him.

“Oh my, I'm afraid you might have broken some ribs. You did fall a long way..." He ground his hips into the body beneath him. "...after I pushed you.”

“No.” said Prompto through clenched teeth. “I'll never believe you're really him!”

“You did before.” Another press into the injury tore another agonized cry from him. He realized, the man's fingers were actually sinking into his body. “You will again.”

“What are you--”

The corrupt energy reached in and touched a deep, imperceptible part of him. Something precious and delicate. Every cell in his body fought against the invasion but he knew he wouldn't win. The strange corruption trickled in from everywhere. The agony reduced him to begging but Noctis continued with a small, pleased smile.

“Do you know what my favorite part of breaking someone is?” Ardyn and Noctis' voices echoed in his skull. “I'd have to say it's the moment right after the fall." 

Prompto knew he was screaming but couldn't hear it over the chorus of cruel laughter. He saw the red bleed into his vision covering everything before it turned to black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm sorry." 

Prompto looked around. He stood at the end of a small dock where Noctis fished, the setting sun nearly obscuring him. 

"I said I was sorry." Noctis repeated. Prompto warily approached him. "You guys have put up with my shit for so long...I just want to make everyone happy but I..."

"It's okay, N-Noct." The gunner was so happy to see his best friend--the true prince--that his voice hitched on a sob. He forced it down and spoke. “I know magic stuff makes you grumpy because you're putting your body through the ringer. I'm more worried about you than anything.”  
“Still, it's not right...” Noctis frowned at the water. “I...I really take you—all of you---for granted.”

“That's okay. It's what I'm here for.” Prompto rested a comforting and on his shoulder. “That and the sweet threads.”

“Whatever.” The prince playfully shoved him away. “Alright, let me fish.”  
Prompto strolled off the dock, giving him a quick wave. A wall of darkness rolled in, turning the surroundings into dust. The gunner turned around to warn Noctis, finding the dock unchanged and the only source of light.

“Noct!” Prompto launched his whole body towards the prince. The prince seemed to ignore him and continued fishing, oblivious to the encroaching darkness. The more he ran to the prince, the further away both he—and the light—became.

Becoming more desperate, Prompto clawed at the air in front of him. His overexerted muscles burned and gave up. His legs went first, collapsing under him and he tripped.

“No!” He forced himself up. Noctis was gone. The place he was in was so dark, he couldn't even see the floor. Part of him knew he wasn't entirely 'here' but he wasn't even sure where here was.

“That memory was almost perfect.” The Chancellor strolled out from the darkness. “...but almost doesn't count, does it, my pet?”

Prompto didn't even bother to check. He knew his pistols were gone. He put all is strength in a wild, desperate punch and actually connected with the older man's jaw. Prompto staggered back. Ardyn kept his head turned and took a deep breath, as if to calm himself.

“You know, from the way you're acting, it's as if I was the one who pushed you off that train.”

“Who's to say you didn't?!” He hissed. “It's not like you haven't done that shit before!”

“I am truly hurt. That performance was purely for your benefit.” said Ardyn. 

“Alas, it seems our dance is coming to an end. You're coming apart, my sweet.” 

Prompto attacked, throwing punches at him but none were connecting. When he pulled back his fist to attack again, chains snaked out. Driven by an unseen force, the restraints bound him tight and kept him in place. 

"Welcome to the inner sanctum of your mind!" Ardyn threw his arms out wide. "I'd make a joke about it being empty but why kick a man when he's down?"

"My...mind?"

"Your body and spirit, both chained up and at my mercy."Prompto struggled to no avail. "If you keep moving like that, you'll only injure yourself further."

He didn't care, he needed to escape. Even as the pain made him weep, he still tried to free himself. 

“I feel that I am somewhat unqualified to navigate your troubled, little mind.” With a wave of his hand, a vortex of fog appeared between them. A hand shot out from the ground a humanoid mass with glowing eyes dragged itself out. It stood to it's feet and took shape...as Prompto, himself. “Fortunately, I found someone who was more qualified for the task.”

The doppelganger grinned at Prompto but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

“You expect me to torture myself?” Though it seemed ridiculous, Prompto couldn't shake the icy wave of dread.

“What is the matter? Don't you appreciate the fruit of our combined efforts.” He said, embracing fake Prompto from behind and cupping his chin. The duplicate beamed proudly and leaned into the Chancellor's touch. “We created him together, you and me.” 

The chancellor gently pushed the doppelganger forward. 

"There you are." He cooed. "Time to get to work." 

The false gunner strolled towards Prompto, chuckling at his mark's helplessness. "Looks like it's time to show you what I can really do..."


	8. Chapter 8

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ardyn simply vanished. The doppleganger summoned something with the flick of his wrist and Prompto instinctively flinched.

 

His childhood self appeared before him. That sad kid stood in the darkness, practically hiding behind his camera. Whispers swirled around but Prompto could pick out a few choice bits.

 

'How about this one?'

 

'Think of how much it would cost to feed him...'

 

'He looks simple anyway, most of these children from the outside the wall are...'

 

“Look at this!” Ardyn gasped. “Discrimination. Neglect. You saw all those other kids get picked but never you and you knew why.”

 

Prompto watched his double pace around the scared child before lightly shoving him. The boy cowered, weakly protesting.

 

“They knew there was something wrong with you. Even when you tried to hide it.” With a cruel smirk, he grabbed the boys hand. Snatching the wristband off, he shoved the child to the ground. The boy remained hunched over, sobbing quietly.

 

The other Prompto laughed, twirling the band on his finger. He circled the tormented child.

 

“L-leave him alone!” Prompto screamed. His other self cackled.

 

“Hey, remember when you lost this thing. You didn't go outside for a whole week! You just sat in front of the TV and stuffed your face-” He suddenly gave the the child a sharp kick in the ribs. The boy wheezed and his tormentor gave an entertained 'whoop'. Prompto felt a sharp pain in his own ribs. “--where was it, huh?”

 

He kicked him again. More pain. Breathing became searing torture.

 

“Where'd ya find it, hm?!”

 

Over and over, he kicked the poor child until he curled up in a broken heap. The doppelganger studied the child, admiring his work.

 

“T..he couch...” Fresh tears slid down Prompto's face. “It was...under the couch...”

 

“Oh man, that was a workout.” His doppelganger laughed. He saw how upset Prompto was and pouted. “Aw, did that make you sad? Need a hug?”

 

The double draped himself over the gunner's body.

 

“I wonder if you'd be a better person if people hit you more.” He put the barrel of the gun underneath Prompto's chin, wiggling it. “Hmmm?”

 

“Fuck you.” Prompto spat.

 

“Gotta ask me nicer than that.” His doppelganger jeered. “I wonder how it will go when you finally crack. Will it be gentle? Will you fight one last time before you give? C'mon, I wanna see it! I wanna see what you really are, Number 17—“

 

“Not my name.”

 

'Oh but it was...” The double's eyes lit up. “Ah! I think it's time for a stroll down memory lane! Might do you some good to remember your place...”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“...coz, I'm the prince...” Noctis' slurred words reached Prompto. The scenery changed. He was in a garden. It was an outdoor party. Fireworks exploded over head. “They just give me what I want...'cept for the things I want, y'know?”

The prince took another pull of his champagne. Prompto felt his face grow hot, watching the prince's throat as he drank. He wasn't sober either but he was savvy enough to drink less. Prompto remembered he had to rent a tuxedo. It was the first 'royal' event he'd been invited to. He and Noctis had been friends for a couple months. He'd briefly met his retainers but he was still unsure about what the prince thought about him. He also saw that outside of his school uniform, Noctis looked amazing in a suit.

“Ah, this is pretty romantic, isn't it?” Noctis sighed.

“...and you get to share this moment with me.” Prompto teased. “Guess I'm pretty lucky, aren't I?”

Noct's eyes widened. “Shit. It's midnight. I wanted to do something special.”

“Getting drunk when you're not s'posed to is special.” Prompto wanted to stop there, but this was the past. He knew what he did. He'd grabbed the prince by his jacket and pulled him close. Noctis looked bemused, no one would dare to touch the prince this way.

“You...have freckles.” The prince blushed hard.

“Yeah, they come out during stress and...stuff...” Before he could stop himself, he pressed his lips against the prince's mouth. Noctis made a small noise of surprise but didn't shrink away.

“You can't remember what he did with his hands.” the doppelganger materialized, standing in front of them. “But you remember this next part.”

Someone loudly cleared their throat. They both turned to see Ignis, looking extremely cross.

“I think it is time for the prince to retire for the night.” His eyes looked right through Prompto. “He is clearly out of his mind at the moment.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis didn't seem bothered at all. He got up and strolled over, giving Prompto a dismissive wave. “See ya in class.”

“S-see ya.” Then he was alone with his double, both of them watching Noctis get escorted away.

“That was when you started getting called a bad influence, wasn't it?” The double pointed out. “Noctis suddenly didn't have any free time for about a month and you knew he was being punished. He didn't even remember it! That was how little it mattered.”

Prompto started shaking. The doppelganger laughed.

“That's how little you matter.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prompto found himself in his bedroom, just in bed and wearing parts of his school uniform. His skin carried the warm flush from the afterglow. Familiar fear bubbled up, turning his stomach.

“Hey! Are you listening to me?” snapped the girl beside him. “Look at me!”

He turned and faced the upset girl. The girl from chemistry class. She was pretty with long raven hair and dark eyes. Was quite wealthy and popular, too. So he was happy when she'd invited him over to study. Then it became more than studying. He felt normal, especially after the disaster that happened on New Year's Eve...

“You actually gave her some dumb line about chemistry and thought it got you laid.” The doppelganger lounged in a chair at his desk. “Too bad we know what really got you laid.”

“Was I...I mean was I okay?” Prompto asked, the memory forcing him to go through the motions. “I mean you weren't just okay. Better than okay, even—“

“Listen, I think things got out of hand.” said the girl with a frown. “I was really just hoping...”

No.

“...you could give me the Prince's number...”

Stop it.

“Since you two seem so close...”

“I don't think the prince would like that...he trusts me.”

Her face turned into pure disgust. As she spoke, the doppelganger said her words with her though he had a more content expression on his face.

“Ugh, so the rumors are true. You're gay for the prince, aren't you? Explains a lot.” She was angrily putting on her clothes. The doppelganger checked her out, mouthing 'nice' at Prompto. “You think you had trouble with girls before, just you wait, quick-silver!”

“Wait! Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry-” He reached out to grab her hand only to have her smack him away. Then she stormed out. After a few moments a door slammed, and Prompto jumped at the sound.

“You still can't decide what makes you feel worse? Being used or the fact that she wasn't entirely wrong. You still weren't allowed to see Noctis' then, too.” The doppelganger laughed. “Oh man, you're just a real fuck-up, aren't you?”

“I'm a fuck-up.” Prompto said quietly, acting out the last of the memory.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard stuff ahead! Brace yourselves!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prompto found himself tied up in the darkness once more. He knew he was trying to hide from the assault on his mind but he didn't even want to think of what was going on with his body. Ardyn wasn't the type of person to just leave him alone. He grew ill. He was still alive for a reason. 

His double studied him, tapping on of his pistols on his shoulder. 

“Back here, again?” The doppelganger asked, bored. “Guess that makes sense. You were born here, in this cold, dark place. Part of you is most certainly gonna die here.”

He circled the helpless blond, dragging a hand up his shirt.

“...but you're fine with that, right?” He kissed the nape of Prompto's neck before dragging his teeth across skin. Prompto shuddered at the sheer wrongness of feeling his own lips pressed against him.

“There is something I've always wondered about...” Noctis' voice purred into his ear, before biting down, hard. He yelped and closed his eyes, turning his head away from the slick tongue running up the side of his face. “...can MTs die?”

Prompto didn't know, but he certainly wanted to. He prayed he'd only have to deal with the prince's voice. After reliving those horrible memories, seeing Noctis again...would be too much.

“Look at me.” Noctis ordered. A sob hitched on the prince's voice. “...are you upset at me?”

“N-no.” Tears fell freely now. “...can't.”

“I know you're Magitek.” That got his attention. He looked up into the prince's sympathetic face. “I've suspected it for a long time. You don't think I noticed the bracelets you wore all the time?”

He reached to caress his face but Prompto jerked away. The fake prince held back a smile. There wasn't much resistance left in him. Seemed like the little sharp-shooter was finally accepting the illusion.

“When I figured it out, I didn't know what to do.” He crouched between Prompto's legs. “...I considered killing you but I decided not to.”

“Why?” Prompto's voice was so quiet, it was nearly drowned out by the sound of a zipper. The fake prince undid his fly, pulling him free.

 

“I felt sorry for you.” With skill he shouldn't have, Noctis stroked him into hardness. “...but then I realized I lucked out. After all, I like playing with weird machines.”

 

Prompto let out a chocked sob when Noctis seamlessly swallowed his cock. He let out a drawn out groan and gave into the wet warmth devouring him. The fake prince took him completely, watching him with lustful eyes. He bobbed his head in a lazy, but deliberate rhythm. Prompto's hips fidgeted in feeble attempt to escape.

“This is the best possible outcome.” Ardyn's voice oozed out of the darkness. “Pathetic but you'll take it. All someone has to do is be nice to you and you fall for them.”

Soon he could feel his thighs tremble. The blond's breathing became erratic, drawing close to completion.

“Oh fuck.” Prompto panted. “Noct, I'm gonna cum.

Noctis smiled around his cock, keeping the same pace. Prompto came hard into his mouth his world blinded by pure, numbing pleasure. Noctis swallowed and gave a few finishing licks as he pulled away with a chuckle.

“Maybe give me a bit more warning, next time.” He said, teasing a little before taking an extra lick. He looked up and found Prompto looking away, his brow knitted in a deep frown. The fake prince rose on his haunches and cocked his head. “Didn't enjoy yourself?”

“This isn't fucking real.” Prompto spat. It was Lestallum all over again, only without alcohol as a scapegoat.

Maybe the Chancellor was right. He'd been so starved for affection, he'd take it from anyone, wouldn't he? He was suffering through this torment all because he simply wanted to stay with his friends. His friends who'd nearly lost everything, yet here he was angry at them. Angry at...him. “I bet you only do this to people because no one would be with you—“

Noctis rose to his feet and backhanded him hard enough to lose his balance. The chains kept him standing but wrenched his shoulders.

“You think I wanted this! I was chosen!” The pain sounded genuine. It actually sounded enough like the real Noctis to stir a pang of sympathy in Prompto. “I've lost so much...but you...”

The prince gave a cruel smile that filled the blond with dread. “...you could always lose more.”

The fake prince walked behind him and soon a solid warmth pressed against his back. The gunner tried to move away but strong hands grabbed him by the waist and dragged him back.

“Fight.” he thought over and over but a bigger part of him froze with sheer disbelief. Noctis wouldn't do this, right? Fake or not, there was still some decency left in this person. He kept thinking it wasn't Noctis, his friends wouldn't let this...he started to outright cry. If he just caved, maybe his captor would get bored. Deep down, he just really wanted it all to end.

“You're lucky, you know that?” He dipped his fingers lower, toying with the gunner's entrance before sliding inside. “At some point, I was gonna need a plaything to let off steam before I got to Luna and here you are.”

“N-Noct, I don't think I'm ready for this,” Prompto's voice sounded so small and scared.

“Don't care.” Noct said, a smile playing on his tone. “You're ready when I say you are.”

He situated himself between the gunner's legs. He pressed against Prompto's entrance.

“Ah! Wait!” The fight in the blond had returned somewhat. “Noct, please. Don't do this to me-”

“Don't worry.” The prince cooed. The pressure against his entrance didn't let up and soon he felt the pop of the head entering. Prompto felt the burn of being stretched in such a strange, intimate way. It wasn't as painful as he'd expected and that made him feel even worse.

“DON'T!” By some miracle, Prompto pulled an arm free. The angle was awkward but he tried to push Noctis away until it became too painful to try.

When the prince was fully sheathed, he paused and ground his hips into the blond. “See? It fits!”

Noctis thrust his hips forward, making a sharp wet sound each time him drove into Prompto's body. The blond panted, fighting the tears coming to his eyes. He tried to ignore it all, but the fake prince continued his commentary.

“Oh, you're so lovely wrapped around me.” Noctis crooned while pounding him. “So greedy, taking me all the way up to the hilt. Did you want my sword that badly?”

He leaned forward, grinding into the man beneath him. “Answer me...c'mon...”

At one point, one his motions hit something deep inside Prompto's body. The pain melted into something different. His insides shuddered and Noctis' eyes lit up, quickly realizing what he'd found. With a snap of his hips, he aimed for the same spot, pulling a groan out of the blond.

He reached around and took Prompto's cock in his hand, the contact making him leak.

“Looks like you're not in pain anymore.” He put his weight against the blond, forcing himself as deep as possible. “Even if you are, we'll do this over and over...”

“N-no...”

“Don't worry. You'll learn to enjoy this yet...” Over and over, he rammed into the poor gunner's prostate at a relentless pace. “...now be a good little soldier and take your medicine!

Prompto came first, His cock pulsing and giving two short spurts before merely twitching.

“Your body is milking my cock so well...” The prince moaned.

“Not inside...” Prompto begged. “Please, N-Noct...” At least spare him one shred of dignity...

Noctis took hold of his hips, gripping hard enough to bruise. Soft growls escaped as he shuddered all over. He thrust hard into Prompto, emptying himself with a satisfied groan.

Prompto's eyes looked distant, looking away at nothing while tears streamed down his face. He curled up deep inside himself, away from the uncomfortable sensation of being filled. The gunner's breath hitched but he remained motionless, tears rolling down his face.

The chains dissipated. The pain was there but it seemed dull next to the overwhelming numbness that had taken over. Empty, he waited for his next command.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The chancellor hitched a breath when Prompto struggled against his chains. For someone so fragile, he had his moments of tenacity. He closed his eyes and savored the future anguish. He pictured that undeserving brat's face when he would arrive to collect what was left of his broken friend. 

Ardyn enjoyed the physical benefits but watching Prompto destroy himself from was rewarding. Years of running and hiding frayed his mind and all he needed to do was push a little harder and watch the show.

From the time Prompto had gone under, Ardyn worked on his body. This part wasn't necessary but he wanted—no, needed—to leave a lasting mark on his prey. He partially stripped the gunner. Sometimes, he'd struggle, the cold air nearly snapping him out of the trance, but it didn't last long. He hiked up his shirt and pulled down his pants with his underwear, leaving them pooled around his boots. 

Skilled fingers worked his prisoner open. The probing digits searched until they found a sensitive spot that drew a cry from his captive. Once Ardyn felt he'd prepared him enough, he disrobed as well, only keeping his pants and boots on. Ardyn pulled his cock free, stroking it with lube as a wide grin spread across his face.

“Prompto~” He sang, leaning forward and grinding his hard cock against the entranced blond. “Can you feel that? I'm going finally fuck you like you've wanted...”

“I...don't...” So even in the trance, the gunner could still hear him. That meant there was still a part of him intact. “...don't.”

“Oh, you're so trusting.” Ardyn lined himself up, pressing his body flush to the blond's. When the tip breached the slick entrance, the man leaned his head back with a blissful groan. He spread Prompto's cheeks open, watching himself slowly sink into the convulsing body. “You're taking me all the way inside! How greedy!”

“DON'T!” The invasion awakened the last of fight in the poor gunner. He pulled at his restraints with newfound strength. In the panic, Prompto wrenched his arm with a dull crunch. He tried to push his tormentor away but the lightest pressure brought blinding pain.

Ardyn tightened his grip on Prompto's hips and cackled. Over and over, pulled out as far as he could only to drive himself back in as hard as possible. Prompto's own leaking cock bounced in time to his thrusts.

Ardyn sank his teeth into Prompto's shoulder, driving himself in much harder than before. The gunner babbled, begging and pleading. First, he begged for it to stop, now he settled for begging him not to finish inside. The man smirked. He was almost there.

Growling, he gave in to the daemon-fueled need to break his prey, losing himself in the pliant warmth. He snapped his hips hard into the blond one last time. Ardyn let out a deep, guttural roar and sank down with all his weight, keeping him in place. He ground into Prompto, filling him to the brim.

Returning to his senses, Ardyn ran his fingers through the blond's hair and kissed the top of his head. Prompto barely responded, so the chancellor took a moment to admire his hard work.

He'd successfully pulled his arm free but it now hung limply at his side. Ardyn pulled his spent cock free, admiring the sight before him. Ugly bruises mottled Prompto's sides and his dull eyes glazed over. Slick cum seeped out and dripped down his thighs.

“Oh my, you've become a mess,” He chided. Taking a handkerchief, he gently cleaned away the tears and drool. “You even hurt yourself with your escape attempts. Maybe you were fortunate and didn't worsen your other injuries...”

Free from his restraints, the blond dropped to his knees as if his legs were dead weight and stared at the floor.

“The prince will come for you, of that I'm certain.” Ardyn tilted Prompto's face upward, gingerly feeding him his cock. Sliding between his lips, the Chancellor rocked against the gunner's slick tongue. Prompto made weak little moans while his captor fucked his mouth with growing abandon. Ardyn grabbed a fist full of blond hair and pushed himself deep enough to make Prompto's eyes tear up. With a contented sigh, he emptied himself down the blond's throat.

Prompto did nothing but stare at his captor while cum dribbled down his chin. Not out of malice, simply because there was nothing there.

“Swallow.” Ardyn ordered. The gunner gulped down the bitter, warm liquid, ignoring how his stomach lurched. Ardyn held him in place until the cock in his mouth softened. The chancellor withdrew, keeping his grip on Prompto's head.

Ardyn felt the presence of one of of the Magitek Ax-men nearby and with a flick of his wrist, summoned him closer. The soldier staggered in, accepting the telepathic order and collected the gunner's clothing. He wouldn't be needing them for a while. 

“Well done, my pet.” He stroked Prompto's hair. “When we're done, I truly am going to miss playing with you... ”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	10. Chapter 10

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Separated from Noctis, his two retainers ventured the streets. They needed to find a way in. Most of Gralea was dark save for the occasional flaming junk on the ground. However, lights flickered on overhead, one after the other. Gladio stopped to a halt, watching.

“He's leading us right into a trap.”

“I know.” Ignis agreed. “We don't have a choice. Let's show the Chancellor the error of his ways...violently.” 

“Heh, you're god-damned right.” All mirth drained from his face when Ignis' stumbled. The man regained his balance but they both knew the hazards. “Gonna run ahead and clear us a path.” 

“Don't be opaque just to salvage my pride.” Ignis retorted. “We both know I can't see shit.” 

“Language, Iggy.” Gladio teased. They both chuckled. 

“I will fall behind with curatives.” Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder. “Lead the way.” 

Gladio crept towards the keep, making sure to keep an eye on Ignis. Though he struggled a bit with some of the debris, the strategist remained adept at protecting himself. With his senses on high alert, the bodyguard braced himself for a wave of Magitek as they drew closer to a possible entrance into Zegnatus. 

The King's shield spotted an open door and even though he new it was a trap, he made his way to it. As he drew closer, the path was littered with destroyed Magitek soldiers, some of them still twitching on the ground. While he was relieved someone cleaned out their welcome party, it made him dread whatever came next-

A shower of gunshots scattered across the ground before the pair could get closer. Only Gladio's sharp instincts kept him from getting hit. His muscles locked and he ground to a halt, throwing back an arm to stop Ignis. 

“What happened?” Ignis asked, gripping his cane. 

“Hey guys! Long time no see!” Standing over them was Prompto, wielding his pistols. He hopped down, walking towards them with a casual gait, tapping a pistol to his side. A quick glance around and Gladio pieced together what happened. 

“You did all this?” His eyes narrowed at the gunner. Something didn't seem right. 

“Yeah,” Prompto grinned, his eyes hinting at something dark and cold. “I guess I just wanted you all to myself.” 

The incoming shots forced Gladio to push Ignis away from him so neither would get hit. However, they were now separated. With no way to summon weapons, things didn't look good. The duo both hid behind piles of debris, Gladio keeping a bead on both of them. 

“I missed you guys!” Prompto said. Another Magitek stumbled up behind him, but Prompto didn't even look when he shot it down. His voice lowered an octave. “I won't miss again.” 

“This some kind of trick? Prompto's lost it!” Gladio dreaded this. Whatever happened to him here, turned him against them. Gladio knew he was prepared to do anything to protect his king but this...this was just ugly. “We might have to put him out of his misery-” 

“No!” Ignis listened to the next wave of gunfire. “He's telegraphing his shots. I suspect the real Prompto is in there somewhere-”

A wayward gunshot tore through Ignis' body and the shock made him crumble without so much as a noise. 

“Iggy!” Gladio growled, scooping up a discarded ax. Ignoring Prompto's next attack, he scrambled over to him. He helped Ignis into an upright position eyeing the wound. He'd been shot through the shoulder but the bullet went right though. 

“...'m fine.” Ignis rasped. “I can manage. You need...to go save Prompto from whatever madness has taken him.” 

Gladio patted his leg, nodding. He would save the little gunman but he wouldn't make it painless. 

“Hey! I'm comin' out!” Gladio screamed. Slowly, he rose to his full height. “Iggy, stay under cover.” 

“...very well.” 

He then charged at the gunner, weapon ready to strike. Prompto was light on his feet and kept his distance. He couldn't avoid the handle of the ax when it slammed into his chest. Coughing, the smaller man tried to get his wind back when Gladio struck him again, across the face. The force sent Prompto careening to the ground. He raised the ax, preparing to execute his opponent...but he froze. 

Beaten, Prompto stared up at him with bleary eyes. “Do it...please...” 

For the first time in a while, Gladio's hand's trembled. Prompto was fighting, too. Just in a different way. He steadied himself, his eyes growing hot and brought the ax down with a tortured scream. 

Ignis climbed to his feet, the tense silence making him concerned. He'd heard Prompto ask for death, followed by a scream that dripped with pain.   
“Gladio? Prompto?” He couldn't stop the fear from cracking his voice. “Are you alright?”   
“Why?” Prompto croaked, looking up at Gladio. The blade of the ax was buried partially in the asphalt beside his head. “It would have been easy...”

“Not for me.” said Gladio. “Never for me.” 

Ignis joined Gladio's side. 

“Iggy...I didn't kill you?” Prompto barked out a relieved sob. “I'm...so glad...” 

Sirens went off, and the blond stood up. 

“More will be coming. Get inside. Noct needs you.” His blue eyes focused with steely resolve.   
“They're going to collect me and take me back to...to him.”

They were already protesting, even as a massive wave of soldiers descended on them. 

Neither of them wanted to abandon him. He didn't stand a chance alone...but they had a duty to fulfill. Sacrifices for the king had to be made. Gladio felt a pang of guilt. Prompto was making that sacrifice...because he was too weak to do what what needed. There was no time to be consumed. He patted Ignis on the shoulder and the strategist nodded in agreement.

“We'll come back for you.” said Gladio before leading Ignis away. 

Prompto watched them enter, the door closing and locking behind them. He was sure they wouldn't...but he was okay with that, now. He wiped his eyes dry and then nodded, steadying himself. He then barreled into the wave of soldiers, head on. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“...I really thought that brute was more like his father. It would have been easy for Clarus to kill you. A spoilt prince with a soft shield. How pathetic.” Stirred by Ardyn's voice, Prompto woke. He was restrained again, his arms and legs tied down on a metal device. The bitter taste of a potion coated his tongue and his skin tingled with healing magic. The Magitek outside didn't kill him. He felt relieved...and then guilty. 

That changed when Ardyn grabbed his face, forcing the gunner to look at him.

"I can honestly say I'm disappointed." Ardyn sighed. "I thought we had a connection but instead, you just lied. I just wanted to show you you were wanted. Useful. Things your so-called friends failed to instill in you. I had such high hopes for you before you indiscriminately started killing your brothers and sisters. I guess you can't be honest with anyone, can you?" 

"Fuck you." Prompto hissed through clenched teeth, trembling all over. "You've already decided to do what you want to me. Kill me....whatever...” His lip trembled and he tried not to cry. 

“Just end it. You'll get the same result whether I'm dead or alive."

"No." He gently placed his hand on the gunner's chest. "I want you alive and healthy. I want the prince to find you. I want you to tell him about all the nasty, horrible things I've done to you. I want him to know what transpired between us." Prompto went from shocked to furious. Ardyn's face lit up. “Now you're starting to understand.” 

"You sick son of a bitch." His blue eyes burned with fury. Tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"There it is." Ardyn lightly slapped his face. "That's what I wanted. Delightfully entertaining until the very end."

Ardyn gripped his throat, crushing his windpipe. He pressed his lips to the blond's forehead, humming with satisfaction when the convulsions began. He allowed the gunner to breathe once he's slipped into unconsciousness. He carefully tilted Prompto's head, admiring the bruise he left behind. He decided he'd let him keep that one. A parting gift before the main event...he laughed.

“I pray your beloved prince finds you soon.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After the three reunited, they managed to find Prompto. To Gladio's relief, the gunman was still alive. In fact, he looked to be in better condition than ever. He refrained from speaking about it as Noctis released him from the device. What started out as a blessing was revealing itself to be a message. 

The prince didn't care. He was just happy to have Prompto back—even if he wouldn't look directly at him. Of course he was worried about him. Noctis found it upsetting that Prompto had to even ask. He didn't care about his best friend being Magitek, in fact, it was going to help. He wanted to ask his retainers why they seemed uncomfortable around Prompto. They knew something he didn't. He hated it.

After destroying the machine, they sought out a place to rest. Fried nerves would do no good if they were to recover the crystal. Things were back to normal. They were back together, clearing hallways. Prompto lagged behind somewhat and Noctis spotted a broken ax-man crawling towards him. 

“Hey, be careful.” Noctis tugged his shirt to get his attention. Prompto flinched but swiftly apologized with a feigned laugh and shot the Magitek soldier. The prince frowned and distanced himself from the gunner. When Noct wasn't looking, Prompto shot him a pained look, struggling with internal turmoil. 

When they found sleeping quarters, Ignis focused his attention on him. He picked up the jackhammer of Prompto's heartbeat. From what he could tell, Prompto seemed physically fine albeit a rather exhausted. However, he reeked of fear and shame—obvious markers of more sinister abuse. All it took was a sympathetic tilt of the head and Prompto cringed. 

"You need to calm down before you crash from the adrenaline." He advised. 

"I don't know if I can, I-" He snapped his head towards the door. Gladio and Noctis returned with packaged food. Silent, they placed it on the table. With wide, frightened eyes, Prompto watched Noctis' every move before averting his gaze.

"Ah, Noct." said Ignis. "Can Gladio and I have a moment in private with Prompto?"

Confused, Noctis agreed. "I'll...be right outside."

The prince exited and the door slid shut behind him. Gladio cast a worried look at Prompto and the gunner shuddered. Tears on his cheeks were already cold. He didn't even realize he'd been crying. 

"Actually, I think Noct and I will do a perimeter check." The king's shield headed for the door without looking back. It opened and he passed the prince. "C'mon. We're doing rounds."

Noctis looked between his shield and his two friends. Prompto watched him sadly. Despondent, the prince turned and followed Gladio, letting the door close behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The furious prince followed behind Gladio. Soon, he went from huffy to passive-aggressive. Noctis dragged his feet until his shield had enough. The man slammed him into the wall.

“You wanna pick a better time to have a tantrum, princess?”

“You're separating us...like I'm the one who hurt him...” He clenched his teeth. “I did hurt him when I knocked him off the train—“

“Wasn't your fault—“

“Bullshit.” Noctis shoved him away. “I gave him right to Ardyn.”

“Don't...” Gladio raked a hand back through his hair, trying to handle something so delicate. Delicate wasn't exactly his specialty. “Y'know, he had Prompto here for a while. When we got near the keep, he even attacked us...”

“I'm not an idiot. I know why he has trouble looking at me.” Noctis frowned, leaving the rest unsaid.

“Then you know he's trying his best to protect you.” Gladio hurt for the prince. He knew Noct took anything the Crownsguard suffered personally. He'd already seen it after Altissa. At least now, it prepared help him for this.

“I know of the horrors of war. What people do just because they can. The Chancellor turned Prompto into a weapon against you but he failed. He's strong and he was willing to sacrifice a lot to keep you safe.”

“I know. I know he would do that for me.” Despair bled into the prince's words. “I just wish he didn't have to.”

“I know it's hard to move forward, especially since things have gotten so heavy.” Gladio leaned against the cool metal surface. “Did you know Prompto was from Niflheim?”

“He never told me.” Noctis raged. “Why was he so afraid? Did he think I'd just leave him here to rot—“

“Yes. After all the Empire has done, all they've taken, that's exactly what he thought. ” The King's shield popped his neck. “The Chancellor preyed on that fear but he underestimated him. Underestimated us.”

Gladio worried that the prince's gentle nature would prove to be his undoing. In fact, he was sure that's what Ardyn counted on. Weeks ago, he wasn't even sure the prince would wear the ring, and now brandished it with his late father's blade. Maybe they could get past this. 

“Will continue on to the crystal?” Gladio asked, uncertain.

“Of course.” Noctis growled. “I need to move forward...for everyone's sake.”

“...and if one of us stays behind?”

“Then...” Noctis swallowed. “Then I'll come back for you.”

Gladio didn't believe the prince was willing to leave Prompto behind. He would have come to the keep for any of them. As ugly as this conversation was, he did not want to be in Ignis' place right now. 

“...Do you think he's gonna be okay?” Noct asked. 

Gladio tried to answer but couldn't come up with one, so he remained silent. Noctis watched him before walking ahead. In silence, they continued their patrol.


	11. Chapter 11

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"If you wish to talk, I am here to listen." said Ignis, gently.

“I shot you.” Prompto muttered. “I could see and hear everything but I just couldn't stop myself.”

“Was a non-lethal shot.” Ignis explained. “A potion took care of most of the injury. Let us focus on your recovery now. As I said, begin at your own pace.”

“I...I'm gonna talk, just...Don't tell Noctis.” He pleaded. “It's what he wants.”

Prompto ignored how wobbly his voice sounded when he recalled his abuse under Ardyn. He wasn't excessive with the details but left nothing vague. Ignis felt his stomach turn. He'd had his suspicions about Ardyn but hoped it was simply distrust. Now the truth of his intentions was painfully real.

“...Even though I'm healed, I can still feel him inside of me. It's like he branded me with something bad and wanted me to pass it to Noct.” His bottom lip quivered. “...I think the worst part is that there were some moments where I felt sorry for him. I wondered what happened in his life to make him so horrible.”

“It would not be a remotely adequate excuse for his actions.” Ignis stated matter-of-factually. He sighed. “It pains me to know that any of us were part of his diabolical machinations. I only hope you can forgive us for not saving you in time.”

“There's nothing to forgive,” Prompto clenched his fists in his lap. “You've got nothing to answer for...”

“Neither do you. What you've told me will remain with me...but eventually, you will have to talk to Noctis.” Ignis stated. He placed a reassuring hand over Prompto's clenched fist. “It will be difficult but acknowledging the trauma is the best way to begin the healing process.”

The gentle words came from a place of personal experience. Prompto smiled and patted Ignis' hand to show his affirmation.

They ate in silence. After what felt like an eternity, the gunner spoke up.

“I'm not gonna pretend Ardyn didn't hurt me.” He still couldn't bring himself to say what it really was. Assault? Maybe that was the closest he was going to get. “Just, please stop treating me like I'm made of glass.”

“You are hurt. In a deep, messed up way, whether you're gonna admit it or not.” Gladio stated. “How are you gonna fix this, Noct?”

The prince looked Prompto, who averted his eyes.

“Gladio, I implore you, please...do not blame Noctis. I am the one who has failed.” said Ignis words faltered slightly. “So if you must yell at someone, let it be me.”

“Well?” Gladio eyed Noctis. “You gonna hide behind Ignis or face this thing like a king?”

“Prompto's not a thing.” Noctis snapped. “If he says he's fine, I'm not gonna push it.”

“Yeah, don't worry about me--” Prompto was cut off when Gladio spoke again.

“I'm sorry. We failed you.” Gladio mulled over his next words. “I dunno about you guys, but I need to keep moving forward. If I stop, I'll remember everything I've lost and it'll just swallow me up like goddamn quicksand. That's why I need you to be good enough, Prom. It's a lot to ask but we need to see this through to the end. All of us. Together.”

“When this is all over...there will be time to grieve.” Ignis sounded exhausted. “I implore you all to try and rest. I will do the same.”

The four fell into a restless sleep. Not even Noctis could rest. It seemed the reunion put everyone on edge even more. He tried to force himself to sleep but it wouldn't come. A form moved past him. The door slid open.

“Noct,” Prompto whispered. “I think we're gonna need something stronger than potions, especially for Ignis...” There was a soft sniffle. “...because I shot him.”

“You...” Now Noctis was wide awake. “Ardyn?”

“Who else?” Prompto said with dark mirth. Noctis got up.

“I'm going with you.” Noctis got up out of bed. “You've been alone in this place for long enough.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The prince stood guard in what appeared to be a break room while Prompto looted the vending machine. He was grabbing energy drinks so they could be infused with magic and humming to himself. Right now, he almost seemed normal but it was clear it wasn't entirely natural.

Normally, Noctis would gripe about going on patrol twice but it was Prompto. No way he was letting him go anywhere in the keep alone. How could he even want to serve Noctis after this? The prince needed to find the answer quickly, before he pushed his friend to the breaking point.

“Yo! Noct!” Noctis snapped out of his thoughts. Prompto stood in front of him, pistols at his side. Ever since Noctis destroyed the machine, he constantly had them out.

“How are you doing, Crown Citizen?” Noctis asked, sheepishly.

“Better than I've been in a while.” Prompto made himself smile but he knew Noctis wasn't buying it. “Especially now that I know I can open any place in the keep. Lots of sweet stuff in here I can tweak--”

“Prompto--”

“I mean some of these guns will come in handy when we take back Insomnia--”

“You don't have to do this to yourself. You can hang back and rest. You've done enough for me.” said Noctis. "I know what happened to you and I can't even begin... I can tell just by the way Iggy and Gladio are dancing around the issue."

Prompto glared at him before he stormed ahead but the prince continued to speak.

"I said I would move forward, even if it mean leaving you behind. I don't want to." His strained voice made Prompto wince. "I just got you back...I need you but I won't force you on if you can't go. If you don't want to go."

"Noct. I can fight. I'm good." Prompto cursed his legs for stopping. His shaky voice said otherwise. Good wasn't the word he'd go with, but he'd say it for now. This was all he had left. If he didn't have his role in the Crownsguard, what was he? Ardyn's smiling face bubbled up in his memory followed by a fresh, desperate wave of fear.

“C'mon.” Prompto said, his voice pained. “Don't bench me because of—just don't.”

“I can't afford to have anyone else suffer on my account.” said Noctis. “Don't tell me your fine.”

“Okay,” Prompto agreed. “I'm not fine. I'm pissed off more than anything.”

“Back in Lestallum, you said my name a lot in your sleep, y'know.” Noctis clenched his fists. “How could I not see it then...that you...”

The clank of way too many Magitek soldiers echoed in their ears. Noctis hissed a curse and dragged both of them into the nearest point to hide—which was a very narrow wall gap. Noctis kept himself in front of Prompto watching as a whole squad of Axmen marched past.

The gunner kept his eyes on Noctis, not daring to say a word. He couldn't help but scan over his tightly clenched jaw. The prince remained so still, he almost doubted he was even breathing. The tight space forced them to press together. A pleasant tension coiled in the gunner's belly and he tried to think of something else to tamp it back down. Sadly, all he had was his horrific memories of Ardyn. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to inch away from Noctis.

“Prompto.” Noctis' whispered. “Uh...Prom...”

He was still squirming away. Frustrated, the prince lunged. He planted his arms on either side of the blond, effectively trapping him.

“Hey!” He growled. The prince leaned in, a hard lump forming when he saw the beginning of tears. Noctis forced himself to keep a soft tone. “Look, it's okay. You're okay—“

Prompto captured his mouth, running his hands through the Prince's raven hair. Noct parted those soft lips a little and the blond swept his tongue in. He pressed their bodies together, no longer concerned about hiding his traitorous erection. He needed this. Even if the prince tensed under the kiss.

The tension didn't last long. Noctis made a small moan and grew pliant. It took everything to keep Prompto from coming right there. That little bit of acceptance threatened to put him over the edge. The need for air forced them to break away.

“Noct,” He breathed as a question. The prince blushed hard, his heard hammering in his chest. Prompto felt something firm press against his thigh. Adrenaline and stress was doing strange things to both of them. The flustered prince gave a small nod.

“I...don't know what to do.” If he were honest, he was both insecure and a little afraid. If Prompto wanted to hurt him, he would let him. Noctis wasn't sure about his feelings but the growing hardness in his pants gave way to a suggestion. If this is what Prompto needed, so be it.

“Just let me take the lead, dude.” Prompto was already undoing his belt with trembling fingers. Sliding his hands between them, he exposed himself to the cool air. The angle was awkward, but he did the same to Noct and took him in his hand. After a few pumps, Noct bucked back into him. Prompto gave up on the awkward hand job and gripped the prince's hips. Skin against skin, Prompto let them grind together. Pleasure licked up his spine as he savored the firm warm flesh sliding against his own. His thighs trembled and he knew he'd return to reality all too soon.

"Noct..." He rasped, surprised at how rough his voice sounded. He could feel the royal member pressing hard against his own as he ground down in to him. Prompto wanted this so bad...bad enough that it made him weak. He would rather have this happen in a better setting but he wasn't picky.

Noctis breathed with ragged gasps, his head leaning against the wall. He locked eyes with the gunner, grabbing him by the back of his head. Gripping him as leverage, he met Prompto with his own thrusts as if possessed by some base desire of his own.

"Prom," He whispered. "I-"

That was it. His orgasm crashed into him and his world melted away into warm, wonderful, pleasure. When his senses returned, he found Noctis watching him with concern. Prompto flashed him a lop-sided grin that chased out most doubts.  
“How d'ya feel?” He asked.

“Confused...and a little sticky.” Noctis answered. “When this is all over, I think I'd like for us to sort this out. Y'know, together.”

“Like a date?” The gunner cringed inside at how hopeful he sounded.

“Sure. Like one.” Noctis gave a small smile, a little bit of blush returning. It felt like it had been forever since he'd see that smile...a real one. Prompto warned himself not to get greedy. This was more than he expected to get. He'd wait as long as Noctis needed him to.

“Alright.” The prince clapped a hand on Prompto's shoulder, relieved when the gunner didn't flinch. His eyes sparkling with joy. “Ready?”

Prompto nodded, ignoring the flutter in his stomach.

“Ready as I'll ever be.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Prom, 'm sorry.” Noctis murmured, drifting into a much needed sleep. Though they were in bunk beds, the two squeezed into the bottom bed together. Noctis faced the wall while Prompto curled up around him. The blond wrapped his arms around his torso without hesitation. The prince had to admit, the warmth was nice.

“Noct, someday I will tell you everything that happened.” He whispered, his embrace getting a little tighter. “ Promise me you won't look at me different.”

“Never.” Noctis said, reaching down and squeezing his hand for a moment. “I'll wait for you too.”

His breathing slowed and Prompto wanted to let him finally sleep but something nagged at him.

“Earlier, in the hallway, you said something but my brain was fried. What—“

“I said I love you.”

“Oh.” He pressed his face against Noctis' back and waited until the prince slipped into a deep sleep. “...y-you too.”

In the middle of the night, Prompto untangled himself and slept in the top bunk. For the first time, his mind wasn't haunted by the chancellor or that doppelganger. It was like the ordeal stripped everything away and left something hard...durable...

...valuable.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rested up, the group headed for the crystal. The gunman wasn't as jumpy anymore, becoming as hardened as his comrades. The fear would always remain. Prompto came to terms with that. With steely resolve, he focused. He knew he'd see Ardyn again but he would be ready.

Next time, he'd put a bullet right in his head.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man! My first fic! I dabbled in writing before but I sat down and wrote this....and it is messed up. Rife with typos and weird sentence choices but hey, we gotta start somewhere! I welcome any and all feedback! Hearing from you guys helps me become betterer!


End file.
